Sapphire In The Sky
by Pattesa Oddes
Summary: Chapter 4, update! Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah Pangeran dalam sangkar emas istananya. Dan seorang lagi berambut merah yang tak diketahui namanya. Mereka tertarik pada pendar sapphire sang Namikaze. SasuNaru, ...xNaru. Warn: OOC, 'shonen-ai', author newbie. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance, friendship.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, typo-s, AU, OOC

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, ... xNaru

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tak tahu mengapa dirinya seringkali menatap pendar sapphire nun jauh di sana. Padahal mereka sesuatu yang sama. Namun, binar biru itu membuat maknanya jadi berbeda.

Binar biru yang mengingatkannya pada Pantai Kahanamoku Waikiki, Oahu, Hawaii. Dengan debur ombak yang selalu meningkatkan gairah para surfer untuk menjelajahinya.

Ia tak tahu mengapa helai matahari yang tak rapi itu terasa lebih lembut daripada surai merah jambu kekasihnya yang cantik dan selembut beledu. Padahal si carramel-tan yang indah itu tak pernah ia cecap satu kalipun rasanya dalam masa hidupnya. Padahal ia tahu tak pernah secuilpun lekuk tubuh berseragam itu menggunakan sabun mandi yang mahal.

Kemanapun ia selalu melangkah dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kemanapun tujuannya selalu ada benda mewah yang mengantarkan dirinya.

Sasuke tak mengerti, padahal mereka saling tak mengenal, berbeda dunia, tidak dalam satu lantai yang disebut kemewahan. Dimana dirinya hidup dalam surga dunia bergelimang kekayaan. Memiliki dua orang yang bisa disebut ayah dan ibu.

Sedangkan sosok yang terkadang ia tatap hanyalah seorang yatim piatu, hidup dalam pintu rumah kelas bawah.

Dan jika diri si pirang berada dalam lingkup bernama sekolah mewah ini, tak lain karena sebuah uluran tangan dan sebuah otak cerdas yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepadanya.

Dirinya si hitam malam sedangkan ia si biru siang. Ia si onix, permata hitam berharga yang terkurung dalam lemari harta kalangan jet-set. Sedang sosok di seberangnya itu adalah si sapphire, permata biru. Cairan kebahagiaan abadi di antara padang sampah.

Sasuke selalu mencoba mengacuhkan karakter yang penuh gairah hidup itu. Mencoba tak perduli meski pendar sapphire itu terus membayangi siang-malamnya.

Ketika ia menyesap pagi, saat ia masih di tempat tidur hangatnya. Orang yang selalu ada dalam otaknya itu pasti sudah terjaga sedari subuh membentang. Mengerjakan segelintir pekerjaan berat di bahunya.

Dan karena hal itulah yang membuat seorang tanpa ekspresi seperti Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa mengacuh-kan sosok penuh warna tersebut. Ia tak bisa membuang sosok matahari yang ingin sekali keberadaannya dirasakan, dihargai dan dipandang semua orang. Meski terkadang kelompok berada memandang rendah dirinya.

Ia selalu bertanya pada dirinya, kenapa si matahari selalu ceria? Meski langit takdir yang mendung selalu bermusuhan dengan si pirang manis itu. Mengapa ia masih bisa membuka cengiran lebar di wajahnya? Mengapa orang yang bisa membeli segala yang ada di dunia seperti dirinya tak memiliki semangat seperti itu.

Kemudian, Sasuke tahu jawabannya.

Ia tak memiliki cinta... cinta yang sebenarnya.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bisa membeli cinta untuk memilikinya. Ya, cinta tak bisa dibeli untuk dimiliki.

Jika ia inginkan cinta maka ia harus mendapatkannya dengan berusaha.

Dan mulai belajar dari orang yang benar.

Seperti Namikaze Naruto mungkin.

.

.

**Sapphire In The Sky**

**¤ . ¤**

*** Chapter one ***

**¤ . ¤**

.

.

Cinta adalah salah satu penyemangat hidup seorang Naruto. Setelah membantu sang Paman menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat mie dan bumbu-bumbu kuah ramen. Naruto pun bersiap ke sekolah.

Seragam SMA Konoha Internasional telah dikenakan-nya. Ia tinggal berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh.

"Paman, aku berangkat!" salam berpisah si pirang. Ia pergi dengan berlari. Menembus pagi agar datang cukup awal di sekolah mewahnya.

.

.

.

Sunyi sepi, hanya segelintir murid yang mau datang sepagi ini. Termasuk si rambut merah darah yang perlahan memasuki sekolah dengan mengendarai sepeda.

Pemuda jangkung itu memarkirkan sepedanya. Dan berjalan lambat-lambat sembari menatap seorang pemuda bermata sapphire yang di penuhi bulir-bulir keringat yang menyehatkan.

Semilir angin menyapa keduanya. Si pirang merasakan sejuknya ransangan sang angin yang terhempas lembut ke pori-pori tubuhnya. Sama sekali tak memperhatikan bahwa si jangkung tengah menatapnya kagum.

Naruto terus berlari hingga ke kelasnya di lantai tiga sana— yang masih kosong melompong. Meninggalkan si Jangkung yang masih berjalan perlahan. Menemukan adegan menarik hari ini, untuk di masukannya ke memori otaknya.

.

.

"Hei, Naru-chan," panggil si pecinta Anjing, Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda yang orang tuanya pemilik pet shop itu menggoyang-goyangkan badan si pirang yang tengah terlelap.

"Sebentar...ramennya sebentar lagi di antar..." gumamnya.

"Naruto! ada kepala sekolah tengah inspeksi mendadak!"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dengan mendadak. Separuh nyawanya masih melayang ke tempat domba-domba mimpi, setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa menit dan sayup-sayup mendengar suara tawa seseorang di sampingnya barulah ia sadar. "kau bohong, Kiba," Naruto menjitak kepala si pecinta anjing dengan kencang.

"Hahaaha, maaf naruto!" ucap Kiba setelah menghentikan tawanya. "Kau sepertinya kelelahan, tadi malam banyak pengunjung di kedai Paman mu, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, sambil menutup mulutnya yang masih menguap. "Tadi malam Paman bukanya sampai jam satu pagi."

"Naruto, Naruto, kau anak rajin dan pekerja keras."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tersanjung mendengarnya." Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya sejenak.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama berlangsung.

"Si Uchiha itu tidak masuk lagi hari ini," ucap Kiba sambil menatap bangku kosong kedua dari kiri mereka.

"Mungkin anak orang kaya banyak kesibukannya," ucap Naruto. "Selain sekolah, kurasa..."

Mereka berhenti bercakap-cakap ketika Genma-sensei masuk dan memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Naruto menatap langit biru yang mirip dengan matanya itu.

Satu hari, terlewati lagi olehnya di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah pukulan membuat Naruto terhempas ke belakang, terjatuh membentur tanah. Pukulan itu membuat memar biru muncul di pipinya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja, kuning. Anggap itu salam perkenalan setelah sebulan tidak bertemu." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah. Gadis yang tengah mengenakan seragam serampangan itu memandang puas hasil yang dibuatnya di wajah si pirang. "Kita pergi dari sini!" sehabis itu dengan ketus ia memerintahkan anggotanya untuk bubar.

Naruto menyentuh pipinya perlahan, "Aww, aduh sakit sekali." ia mencoba berdiri, bahu dan tulang belakang terasa sangat nyeri, akibat ulah gadis berambut merah dan anak buahnya tersebut. "Haah, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya pada Paman," keluhnya. Padahal ia tidak suka berkelahi, ia bukan berandalan. Dan bukan dirinya yang memancing perkelahian. Tapi ada saja pihak-pihak tertentu yang membencinya.

"Tidak salah apa-apa tapi harus kena getahnya," rutuk Naruto. Sambil perjalan pelan-pelan, Naruto berkata lagi, "Nasib, nasib...Haaah~"

.

.

.

**Keesokan pagi**

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya—kalau biasanya ia berlari ke sekolah. Pinggangnya masih sakit, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko menambah kesakitannya.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan yang melelahkan—Karena biasanya ia hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit—Akhirnya ia sampai di sekolahnya. Naruto menghela napas. Membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan sang sahabat. Saat nanti melihat pipi lebamnya.

.

.

"Naruto! Kenapa pipimu?!" tanya Kiba ketika sampai di tempat duduknya dan melihat Naruto berpura-pura membaca buku sejarahnya. Kiba tahu Naruto cerdas, tapi kebiasannya saat Kiba datang adalah tertidur.

Ketika Kiba merebut paksa buku yang ada di tangan Naruto dan melihat warna biru itu, ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya kepada sang sahabat.

"I-ini—"

"Ckkk, ini pasti ulah si Karin, gadis itu—" Potong Kiba sambil menggeram, ia akan memberitahu guru BP nanti.

"Kiba, sudahlah. Aku tak apa-apa kok," Naruto berkata.

"Dibiarkan? Gadis gila itu tak bisa dibiarkan, Naruto." ucap Kiba memandang Naruto sebal. Ia tidak suka sifat Naruto yang ini, mengalah. "Dia sudah sering diskors oleh pihak sekolah, hanya dikeluarkan saja yang belum, mentang-mentang ayahnya pemilik sekolah..." Kiba menghela napas sejenak. "Aku pikir ia benar-benar berhenti melukaimu, setelah ancamanku sebulan yang lalu. Ckk, tapi ternyata... iblis itu suka seenaknya... Akan ku adukan ia pada Guru BP, Depdiknas atau Mentri Pendidikan. Biar dia diskors selama-lamanya."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Kiba. Kenapa malah dia yang jadi marah-marah? Korban di sini kan dirinya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian kau adukan kepada Tuhan saja, Kiba."

"Hei, jangan tertawa, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh—" Kiba menepuk pipinya lembut. Tapi cukup sakit untuk pipi lebam Naruto. "—dan jangan mengejekku dengan berkata begitu."

"Kiba, pipiku masih sakit tahu," Naruto menepuk pipi Kiba balik, dengan tambahan menggetok kepalanya.

"KYAAA~" suara teriakan membahana dari luar kelas dan dari lapangan basket yang bisa dilihat dari jendela, menghentikan sepasang sahabat itu untuk tawuran.

"Sasuke-kun sudah kembali dari Hawaii!" teriak para gadis kesenangan.

"Mari kita menyambutnya," pekikkan membahana, diiringi bunyi-bunyi tapak kaki berseliweran di luar kelas.

"Ckk, si Uchiha itu," Kiba menatap keluar jendela. Memicingkan matanya kearah gerbang sekolah dari lantai tiga, ruang kelas mereka. "Pergi liburan saat masa-masa sekolah berlangsung, dasar gila..."

"Bukan gila, Kiba...Tapi, Dasar Orang sangat-sangat terlalu Kaya,"

"Huh, kelewat aneh, dan tetap saja gila." ucap Kiba tetap berpegang kukuh pada pemikirannya. Kiba anak orang kaya, Namun tak sekaya Uchiha yang bahkan dengan harta kekayaannya bisa bermalas-malasan belasan turunan.

"Orang-orang kalangan Jet-set seperti dirinya tak bisa di tebak jalan pikirannya," ucap Naruto ikut melirik ke arah gerbang. Dimana seorang pemuda tengah turun dari mobilnya.

'Dan orang-orang seperti dirimu, Naruto, yang mempunyai hati dan mata pikiran terbuka lebih tidak bisa ku tebak,' Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menghargai.

**To Be Continued.**

**O**

**Pattesa Note: Review Please, ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance, friendship.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, typo-s, AU, OOC

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, ... xNaru

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto tak pernah mengerti mengapa sosok bemanik onix terkadang mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. Padahal ia tak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, kecuali cengiran kelewat lebar yang dimiliki wajahnya.

Ia tak memahami, mengapa ketika tak sengaja bertatapan dengan si raven ia merasa seolah tersengat. Terperosok akan kelamnya binar si onix.

Sosok Uchiha terkadang mengingatkannya pada suatu tempat tak biasa. Dimana kulit pucatnya bagaikan hamparan salju putih yang begitu dingin, serta binar matanya sekelam langit malam yang luas. Yang ternyata sosok si raven mengingatkannya pada kutub selatan di malam hari. Yang sering ia lihat di sebuah buku Ensiklopedia mahal sekolahnya.

Meski begitu ia hanya bisa mengartikannya dalam diam. Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa tergapai meski dalam wujud sebagai teman. Ia terlalu tinggi, terlalu jauh dan terlalu tak terjangkau. Si pirang menyadari itu. Dan karena itulah ia terlalu takut untuk mencoba, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menyapa karakternya.

Padahal ia hanya salah menerjemahkan makna si onix.

Namikaze Naruto belum menyadari kalau dirinya adalah sebuah pusaran hidup bagi orang lain. Yang kemudian mulai menarik dua binar berbeda warna untuk mendekat. Mencoba menggapainya dalam jejak rahasia.

Binar pertama adalah sesosok pemuda bermanik hitam kelam. Yang mana manik onix hitamnya tak pernah jenuh membayangkan seberapa lembut helai matahari itu jika disentuh.

Dan ada binar kedua. Sesosok pemuda jangkung bersurai merah, yang juga terpikat pada karisma-nya. Dan mulai ikut menyelami dalamnya kehidupan si sapphire. Hingga ke dasarnya.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Sapphire In The Sky**

**By: Pattesa Oddes**

**.**

**¤ . ¤**

*** Chapter Two ***

**¤ . ¤**

**.**

**.**

Sesuatu yang mendadak adalah salah satu dari ribuan hal yang disukai seorang Hatake Kakashi. Karena itulah ia begitu menyukai ekspresi murid-muridnya ketika ia datang.

"Siapkan alat tulis kalian, hari ini saya akan mengadakan ulangan!" ucap Kakashi-sensei, setelah berbasa-basi sejenak menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia terlambat tadi—yang setengah penjelasannya adalah karena ia tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan fana.

Kakashi-sensei membagikan kertas soal yang harus diisi, pada murid-muridnya yang masih meyakinkan diri mereka— tidak percaya— kalau hari ini ada ulangan mendadak.

Ia berhenti sejenak di meja Naruto, menatap penuh minat pada pipi Naruto yang terlihat tidak biasa. "Kenapa pipimu, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa terdengar seseorang yang duduk dua bangku di samping kiri Naruto. Lelaki bermasker itu meletakan lembaran soal itu di atas meja, sambil menunggu jawaban salah satu murid cerdasnya.

"Ini hanya bekas terjatuh, Sensei," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Membuat pipi lebamnya nyeri dan ia meringis perlahan. Kiba yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ya, sudah," Kakashi tahu Naruto berbohong, mata sapphire-nya terlihat gelisah saat mengatakan suatu keraguan. "Tapi, istirahat nanti kau harus UKS, Naruto."

"Ya, Sensei," Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke kiri, karena merasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengarah kepadanya. Awalnya Naruto mengira tatapan tajam itu dari seorang Kiba yang kesal karena ia berbohong. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Yang memandangnya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu, sejak kapan pemuda bersurai hitam itu memandang dirinya. Tapi yang pasti, ketika Naruto menoleh—yang secara tidak sengaja memperlihatkan pipi lebamnya pada sang uchiha. Naruto yakin ia telah melihat setitik ekspresi pada diri si raven.

Dan entah kenapa pandangan teman satu kelas namun tidak saling kenal itu meremangkan diri Naruto. Si pirang yakin ia tidak terkena demam. Dan itu meyakinkan dirinya kalau pandangan si pemuda onix-lah yang menjadi masalah.

"Waktu kalian satu jam, tiga puluh detik. Kerjakan dari sekarang dan tidak ada saling menyontek!"

Pandangan sang Uchiha terhenti, seiring majunya jarum jam. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku. Ketika akhirnya tersadar, Naruto dengan cepat mengerjakan lembaran soalnya.

.

.

.

Setelah ulangan Sejarah tadi, Kakashi-sensei mengingatkan Naruto —untuk yang kedua kalinya— agar pergi ke UKS. Dan mau tak mau si mata sapphire menurutinya.

UKS Konoha adalah ruangan berfasilitas lengkap dan terbilang sangat mewah. Walaupun ruangan itu hanya didominasi warna putih, dengan bau obat-obatan yang terkadang memenuhi udara dalam ruangannya. Tempat tidur tertata rapi dengan gorden putih pucat membatasi tempat tidur yang satu dengan yang lain. Dan ada beberapa lukisan dari zaman Edo terpajang di dinding ruang UKS itu.

Naruto melangkah ke dalam ruangan berpendingin yang luas itu dengan agak kaku. Menatap kesana-kemari, mencari seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Shizune-san," panggil Naruto. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di sudut ruangan dengan agak kikuk. Naruto merasa ia perlu menunggu. Dan ia akan menunggu selama lima menit. Jika tak seorangpun terlihat di UKS ini maka ia akan pergi.

Pintu di ujung ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda jangkung dengan surai semerah darah. Lirikan terkejut didapati Naruto ketika manik coklat itu melihat kearahnya.

Kesenyapan membahana di sekitar mereka, sebelum salah satunya tersadar dan memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Emm, a-aku—" Naruto terbata. Ia melirik sebentar kearah pemuda yang berpakaian sama sepertinya. Kemudian cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya lagi. "Apa Shizune-san ada?"

Shizune adalah Staff sekolah yang bertugas mengurus UKS. Dan Naruto seringkali kesini membawa luka-lukanya—kalau terpaksa dan dipaksa— jika sudah berhadapan dengan Karin dan sebangsanya. Tapi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini seorang murid. Dan ia tidak tahu mesti berkata apa— atau bertanya apa, lebih tepatnya.

"Shizune-san sedang tidak ada," si rambut merah tersenyum. Ia tahu si sapphire di hadapannya bingung. " Aku pengurus tidak tetap untuk UKS oleh Shizune-san. Dan juga seorang murid—sama sepertimu— Kalau kau ingin tahu." langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah si pirang yang tengah duduk dengan kaku.

Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya belum mau bekerja sama untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, agar bisa bertatapan dengan si jangkung. "Oh, Aku, umm—"

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Atau badanmu sedang sakit? Kau bisa tidur di sana." tunjuk si jangkung. Tapi pasti tak bisa terlihat mata si sapphire, karena ia masih terus menunduk.

"Tidak apa, kau tak perlu gugup. Aku bukan orang jahat—" canda si rambut merah.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus memerlukan apa."

"Memangnya kau sakit ap—" si jangkung berhenti berkata saat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Menunjukkan wajahnya, yang terdapat lebam biru keunguan itu. "Pipimu kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu menuntut di mata Naruto yang kini berani menatap mata coklat lawan bicaranya. Dan entah mengapa tangan pucat si jangkung terasa ingin bergerak-gerak. "Ini bekas terjatuh—"

"Terjatuh?" si jangkung tersenyum hambar. Begitu mudahnya kah, sesuatu yang bertajuk kebohongan dapat terlihat dari wajah si pirang? Si jangkung berjalan kearah laci-laci tinggi. Mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Ini," jemari panjang itu menyodorkan sebuah salep dan sebotol obat. "Gunakan salep itu pada pipimu yang lebam karena 'terjatuh' itu dan obat ini untuk pengobatan dari dalam. Pasti bukan cuma pipimu yang lebam."

Perkataan si jangkung begitu tepat pada kenyataannya. Bahunya memang masih sakit, apalagi tulang belakangnya. Lebam di pipi hanyalah salah satu dari segilintir luka yang ditinggalkan si Karin.

Naruto mengambil salep dan obat itu dengan sangat amat perlahan. Jemari tan hangatnya bersentuhan dengan jemari si jangkung yang dingin. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa tangan si rambut merah itu bergetar sebentar, seolah-olah si jangkung ingin menahan tangan tan-nya dengan jari-jari pucat panjangnya.

"Terimakasih," Naruto berkata sambil membungkuk. Menyebabkan helai pirang berantakannya ikut terbawa gravitasi. Ia berdiri kembali sembari memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. Dan lagi-lagi pipinya terasa nyeri.

Si rambut merah ikut tersenyum. "Sama-sama," dan kemudian membungkukkan badan jangkungnya sebentar. "Dan jangan terlalu nyengir kelewat lebar, pipimu pasti masih bengkak."

"Eh, Iya—I-iya, aku mengerti. Terimakasih," ulang si pirang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa teringat sesuatu, janji yang terlupakan. "Eh, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto membungkuk sekali lagi, dan menyengir sekali lagi, dan meringis sekali lagi. Ia keluar dari ruang UKS dengan cepat-cepat. Mengindahkan rasa sakit pada punggungnya.

Dan sekarang, di ruangan luas tersebut hanya tersisa dirinya, si rambut merah. Dengan wajah masih terbingkai seulas senyum dan tatapan penuh arti pada pintu yang membawa keluar si mata sapphire penuh daya tarik eksotik tersebut.

"Sampai ketemu lagi..." ucap sang Pemuda pada udara kosong. Seakan-akan udara itu dapat menyampaikan pesannya kepada orang yang tepat. "Naruto,"

.

.

.

Naruto berlari kearah taman belakang sekolah. Dimana di sebuah pohon besar dan rindang, telah menunggu tiga orang sahabatnya.

"Kau telat, Naruto," ucap Rock Lee, temannya yang berbeda kelas sambil memakan bento miliknya.

"Kau kencan dengan Shizune-san di ruang UKS, yaa?" pertanyaan kelewat menyindir itu dikeluarkan Kiba yang masih kesal padanya.

Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba. "Kau masih marah denganku, yaa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Tidak, Naru-chan, aku hanya sebal pada sifatmu yang terlalu lemah lembut, baik hati, mudah memaafkan dan bla-bla," Kiba berujar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja menyodorkan sebungkus besar roti isi selai jeruk kepada si pirang.

"Aku bukan manusia yang sempurna, Kiba-chan," Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto, mendengar panggilan itu. "Hanya saja aku masih berada dalam batas rasa sabar yang kumiliki... Dan Karena itulah aku masih bisa bertahan menghadapinya."

"Jadi kalau batas sabarmu sudah penuh, maka kau akan memberi pelajaran yang berarti pada gadis itu?" tanya Kiba penuh minat. Kalau demikian, si pecinta anjing itu harus mempersiapkan diri membantu dengan kedua tangannya. Kelak jika saat itu tiba.

"Yaaa, mungkin... kalau jalan baik tidak dihiraukan Karin." ucap Naruto sambil memakan roti kesukaannya dengan perlahan. "Aku tak berani berkata bahwa akan selalu mengalah."

"Aku akan menunggumu berubah jadi monster ekor sembilan Naruto!" ucap Kiba dengan bahagia. Mencampur adukan komik kesukaannya dengan alam nyata. Berfantasi bahwa Naruto jadi anak bengal, memiliki kekuatan super dan membalas perlakuan jahat Karin dan geng-nya selama ini.

"Kalian benar-benar penuh dengan semangat masa muda!" seru Lee bersemangat. Tak sadar bahwa makanan di kerongkongannya belum tertelan sepenuhnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk, to-tolong a-aku!" Lee tersedak hebat.

"Mi-minum, Lee, ayo cepat!" pekik Naruto sambil menyambar botol air mineral. Dan Kiba menepuk-nepuk belakang Lee dengan sangat keras.

"Ckkk, mendokusai!" ucap Shikamaru, merasa terganggu dengan teman-temannya yang kelewat berisik.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lupa," Naruto akhirnya tersadar akan sesuatu. Dan bodohnya, baru menyadari hal itu ketika bel tanda pulang berdering nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Apanya yang lupa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sembari merapikan buku-buku di atas meja.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Naruto berkata. Ia melirik meja kedua dari kiri yang sudah kosong. Entah sejak kapan sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya pulang.

Naruto berjalan sepanjang lorong dengan Kiba yang mengoceh di sampingnya. Namun pikiran si pirang sedang tidak di situ. Ia tengah merutuki kebodohannya, karena lupa menanyakan nama si jangkung. Dan juga lupa memperkenalkan namanya sendiri.

Naruto menghela napas, matanya menyusuri jendela di sampingnya, berjejer memanjang sampai ke ujung. Sambil berjalan lamban ia terus memandang penuh minat kearah luar. Dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya.

Sosok jangkung berambut merah darah dengan mata coklat yang terlihat mengantuk. Tengah mengendarai sepeda keluar gerbang sekolah. "Kiba," panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?" Kiba menoleh. Mendapati sahabatnya yang manis mematung di jendela. Tengah mengamati sesuatu di luar sana. Awalnya Kiba mengira si pirang tengah memandang takjub seorang gadis cantik, dengan rok kelewat pendek dan berdada besar.

"Kau kenal dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Naruto, sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah mengendarai sepedanya.

Kiba menatap pemuda berambut merah untuk sejenak. "Sepertinya, dia anak baru, Naruto. Aku baru melihatnya dua bulan ini," ucap Kiba mengalihkan lirikannya kearah Naruto yang masih terus memandang karakter di bawah sana dengan rasa penasaran.

"Oh." ucap Naruto sekenanya.

.

.

Suhu udara masih teramat dingin di pagi minggu buta itu. Jalanan juga masih begitu sepi, hanya ada seekor kucing hitam gembul yang tengah berjalan lambat-lambat, menyusuri trotoar jalan.

Naruto dengan santainya keluar dari rumahnya. mengenakan jaket hitam murahnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pagi yang dingin. Hari minggu Kedai ramen Pamannya buka agak siang. Jadi ia bisa jalan-jalan sebentar. Melewati toko bunga teman SD-nya dulu, Yamanaka Ino. Restoran Sushi, Restoran siap saji yang buka dua puluh empat jam, Gedung TK. Serta taman kecil, yang dulu sewaktu Naruto masih begitu mungil menyembunyikan sesuatu di gundukan tanah di bawah naungan pohon bunga Sakura.

Naruto selalu kesini kalau ada waktu luang. Dan selalu memeriksa apakah benda yang tersimpan di sana masih berada di tempat yang semestinya. Dan ia selalu tersenyum, begitu mengetahui tak seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

.

Kedai Ramen hari ini terasa begitu sepi, hanya ada satu orang pembeli, dengan Naruto yang tengah melamun di dapur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang Paman, Teuchi. Ia menyentil kepala Naruto.

"Aduh, Paman, Kepalaku sakit. Nanti bisa pecah," sungut Naruto polos sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tidak bersalah.

"Memangnya kepalamu itu terbuat dari kerupuk," Sang Paman berkomentar. "Kedepan sana, antarkan pesanan."

"Iya-iya."

"Ingat, jangan sampai tanganmu masuk ke dalam mangkuk ramen saat meletakkannya di meja nanti!" sang Paman mengingatkan keponakan pirangnya itu.

"Iya-iya," Jawab Naruto lagi. Pemuda bermata sapphire itu berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan ramen milik pembeli. Pembeli yang membuat mata sapphirenya kemudian membulat sedemikian lebar saking tercekatnya.

Di sudut sana, seseorang berambut merah dengan mata coklat tengah menatapnya lembut. Begitu lembut sampai Naruto merasa nampan yang berada dalam pegangannya hendak terlepas begitu saja.

"Kau."

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi," Naruto mematung. Matanya terus berkedip-kedip ke arah sang pemuda jangkung. "Mana ramen pesananku?"

"E-eh, iya." dengan begitu Naruto berjalan lagi, meski agak lamban. Karena merasa tak percaya akan sosok yang dilihatnya.

Naruto meletakkan ramen itu di depan sang pemuda, sambil berdiri mematung. Menunggu akan sesuatu.

"Duduklah," pinta si mata coklat. Ia menepuk sisi sebelahnya untuk di tempati. Dan si pirang menurutinya.

"Umm—Anou... Aku... Namaku Naruto," ucap si sapphire memperkenalkan diri. "Kemarin kita belum berkenalan."

"Salam kenal, Naruto," si rambut merah tersenyum. Ia mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan dan memulai makan. "Itadakimasu,"

Naruto terpana melihat sang pemuda makan. Gayanya begitu kalem dan terkesan agak malas. Tapi dari tata cara makannya, menunjukkan kalau si rambut merah bukanlah dari kalangan keluarga biasa.

"Jadi—Ehm," Naruto berkata tersendat, "Kalau boleh tahu... Siapa namamu?" akhirnya. Pertanyaan yang berisi rasa penasaran yang membayanginya sejak kemarin terlontar. Ia hendak mengetahui jawabannya lekas-lekas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak punya nama, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu membingungkan si pirang. Entah apa makna yang tersirat dari perkataan sang pemuda jangkung. Apakah ia enggan menyebutkan namanya sendiri? Apakah ia merasa namanya tak begitu berarti? Apakah ia takut kalau Naruto mendengar namanya, maka si pirang akan jantungan?

"Bercanda, Naruto." si jangkung tersenyum kalem.

Naruto hampir ingin menggembungkan pipinya—kalau saja ia tak ingat akan pipinya yang masih lebam, serta apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya ini kalau melihat tingkahnya seperti anak-anak. Ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Namun ekor mata si rambut merah telah melihat secuil ekspresi itu. Dan mau tak mau si jangkung tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" tanya Naruto yang menjadi risih.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya sambil memandang mata sapphire nan cantik itu. "Bagaimana dengan pipimu, yang lebam karena 'terjatuh' itu?"

"Sudah agak mendingan, terimakasih untuk salep dan obatnya—" ucap Naruto tertawa hambar. Ia paham pemuda bermata coklat ini menyindir halus. "Umm, jadi kalau boleh tahu... Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia tahu sepertinya tak sopan. Tapi ia begitu penasaran. Begitu tak sabar. Dan begitu ingin tahu nama pemuda jangkung di sampingnya ini.

"Hmm," si jangkung meletakan sumpitnya perlahan di atas mangkuk, serta meletakkan beberapa lembar Yen di sampingnya. Dan kemudian berdiri. "Namaku..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat tangannya. Bukan ingin bersalaman, tapi menyentuh warna biru di pipi itu. Mengelusnya lembut di sana.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi," ucapnya lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu. Dan berhenti di sana, "Namaku...Sasori...salam kenal." setelah berkata begitu ia pun pergi.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara sepeda berjalan menjauh dari kedainya.

"Sasori..." ulang Naruto. Mata sapphire-nya berkedip berkali-kali.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**AN**: Jadi siapa minna, yang tebakannya tepat. *tepuk-tepukin tangan orang lain* jadi cowok jangkung itu namanya Sasori, un.

Well, silahkan reader yang berhak mengambil hadiah, PM ke author. Hadiahnya ciuman satu malam dengan Kisame dan Jiraiya-san.*digampar readers*

-Soal pertanyaan reader semua, udah Pattesa tampung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ga bisa dijawab, karena kalau author jawab, sama aja author memberikan spoiler-nya. Ga etis donk , minna-san.*digetok#

**Thanks to** : **riri, ca kun, Guest, MissFREAK, seirioranye48, S. Oyabun, Sasunaru's lover, devy. meilany, Ciel-Kky30, ZukaBaka, tetchan, Sora asagi, Kamikaze no Shinigami, Daevict024, Rin Miharu-uzu, Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel, COMELmaleslogin, hikari shinji, Pink Panda, Jamcomaria, GerharGeMi, Nasumichan Uharu, My Name Is Kuzumaki, Rhie chan Aoi sora. **

-Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pada nama atau ada yang tidak di sebut. Maklumilah author yang kelaparan ini.*gak nyambung*

Pattesa juga mau minta maaf, ternyata ada reviewer yang ga kebaca di akun pattesa. Jadi review di **Gotcha the Blonde **ada yang ga di sebutin kemarin. Maafin Pattesa yaa. Makasih buat yang baca dan review: **Guest, Tia Hanasaki, RZ, mEY, SaSunaru forever, TOMCaty, Jamcomaria, Rizu si fujoshi akut, Guest, Anami Hime. **Maaf yaa, akun Pattesa error kemaren, jadi review annonymous-nya ga kebaca, hehehe. Tapi sekarang udah diperbaiki.

Well, gimana? mo ga fik gaje ini diterusin. Review, yaa, Minna...C:

Pattesa mo kabur dulu yaa, menjelang lebaran ini, bye, Minna!

**Review Please, ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance, friendship.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai(MaleXMale), typo-s, Alternative Universe, OOC.

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, SasoNaru

.

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Sasori tahu, dengan kepindahannya ke Jepang ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan instingnya tepat. Ia tengah menemukan permata tak bertuan.

Namikaze Naruto, mengingatkannya pada kota Newyork yang ramai. Istambul yang cerah. Serta pantai di Barcelona, Spanyol yang memikat.

Pemuda yatim piatu yang memiliki pendar biru sewarna langit, terbubuhi goresan cantik dengan surai pirang menggoda itu sungguh menggelitik hatinya untuk mendekat, dan mencoba memahaminya lebih dalam.

Ya, Sasori tahu ia telah terpikat pada pendar sapphire-nya.

.

.

**Sapphire In The Sky**

**.**

**+ . +**

*** Chapter Three ***

**+ . +**

**.**

**.**

"—Jadi, kalian berdua satu kelompok." kata-kata sang guru Sejarah, membuat Naruto mendelik. Senin siang ini, di mata pelajaran terakhir ia di kejutkan oleh dua kenyataan.

Pertama, Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dengan rajinnya mengikuti pelajaran hingga habis. Padahal biasanya sosok itu tak akan sudi datang di hari sesudah minggu tersebut.

Kedua, (hal yang saling berkaitan dengan kenyataan pertama) sang guru Sejarah kemudian mengelompokkannya dengan si Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang sangat dingin itu—yang bahkan selama ini, ia belum pernah bicara dengannya.

Lalu, bagaimana cara tugas kelompok ini bisa selesai nantinya?

"Waktu kalian tiga bulan untuk tugas yang sudah kita bicarakan tadi," sang guru bernama lengkap Mitarashi Anko itu berkata tanpa basa-basi. "Baiklah, pelajaran hari selesai."

Sang guru pun kemudian pergi dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan bisik-bisik muridnya. Beberapa orang gadis terlihat iri melihat Naruto akan berkelompok dengan orang yang mereka idolakan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi berbeda dengan mereka, Naruto malah merasa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat rumit kedepannya kelak.

Murid-murid yang lain sudah banyak keluar dari kelas untuk pulang dan hanya tersisa beberapa orang di kelas.

"Psst," Naruto mendesis ke arah Kiba yang tengah merapikan buku-bukunya. Pemuda pemilik Pet shop itu mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba yang tidak paham.

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus berpasangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk tugas kelompok ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara pelan, meminta pendapatnya kepada sang sahabat.

Kiba hanya mengendikan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Apa kau ingin minta tukar dengan yang lain?"

"Anko-_sensei_ tak mungkin setuju. Perkataan yang sudah ia katakan itu adalah sesuatu yang mutlak."

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku ingin tukar tempat dengan Ten-ten." dengus Kiba.

"Memangnya, pasangan tugasmu siapa?" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak menyimak dengan jelas saat pembagian kelompok berpasangan untuk tugas sejarah tadi.

"Shino."

Naruto hampir meledakan tawanya, tak menyangka Kiba telah dipasangkan dengan si pecinta serangga pendiam tersebut.

"Huuhh, jangan tertawa, Naru-_chan_," Kiba mencubit pipi Naruto dengan keras.

"Aduh sakit,_ Baka_!" Naruto melepas cubitan Kiba dengan paksa. Matanya beralih ke arah meja Sasuke, di mana sang empunya sudah menghilang. Tergagap, Naruto mencari ke berbagai arah. "Ehh, ma-mana si Uchiha itu."

"Entahlah, kurasa ia sudah pergi," ucap Kiba sambil memasukan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa? Aduh, aku harus menyusulnya." sembari menggendong tasnya, Naruto berlari keluar kelas, mencari figur bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heeiii!" pekik Kiba yang kesal karena ditinggal pergi begitu saja.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu!" seru Naruto, ia melambai-lambai ke arah sesosok jangkung yang berjalan perlahan di koridor sepi itu.

Sasuke, sang pemuda berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap datar si pirang yang berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Hosh-hosh," deru Nafas Naruto terdengar oleh si raven. "Err, mmm, ini... Ehmm—soal tugas kelompok itu."

Naruto dengan agak takut-takut menatap Sasuke, namun yang tertera di wajah tampan si surai hitam hanyalah kedataran belaka. "I-itu, mulainya kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak jelas. Ia menunduk malu, upayanya yang seperti ini kelihatan seperti orang bodoh.

"Besok," ucapan pertama yang di dengar Naruto. Telinganya terasa dimasuki oleh suara Ber-bass paling sempurna. "Usai sekolah, kita bertemu digerbang."

Dan setelah itu sang suara ber-bass pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

Kring-kring.

Naruto yang berjalan perlahan dikejutkan dengan suara yang familiar. Si pemuda bermata biru itu menengok ke belakang. Dan menemukan pemuda lain yang jangkung, bersurai merah, bermata coklat yang terkesan mengantuk tengah mengendarai sepeda mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Sasori. Rem sepedanya berdecit pelan ketika berhenti perlahan-lahan tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan balik menyapa, "Hai, juga... Tukang koran."

"Tukang koran?" ulang Sasori tak mengerti. Wajah baby face-nya terkesan bertanya.

Naruto nyengir sebentar. "Iya, tukang Koran di Konoha kan kalau membawa koran pasti menggunakan sepeda."

Dan muncul lah senyum tipis di wajah Sasori. "Kau tahu, kata-katamu tadi sama sekali tak lucu."

"Eh," senyum kekanakan Naruto menghilang, diganti dengan tawa hambar si pirang. "Hehe, tidak lucu yaa."

"—Tapi ekspresimu membuatnya seperti lelucon mahal." Sasori menghamburkan senyum tipisnya lagi. Membuat Naruto merengut sebal. Pemuda ini suka sekali membuat kejiwaan seseorang terombang-ambing karena ucapannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasori kemudian, ia menatap Naruto yang masih kelihatan sebal.

"Tentu saja mau pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang," ucap Sasori.

Naruto memandangi sepeda Sasori, dan ia menyadari tak ada sadel belakang di sepeda si surai merah itu. "Lalu aku duduk di mana?"

"Di sini," ucap Sasori sambil menepuk bagian depan sepedanya.

"Kau bercanda. Aku tak mau." sungut Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau memboncengi aku seperti itu, malah terkesan kalau aku mirip cewek, Sasori." Naruto mengemukakan alasannya.

Sasori tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari mulut Naruto. Kemudian, dengan jail ia mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hei, berantakan, Sasori," keluh si pirang sambil merapikan helai kuning itu.

Senyum Sasori makin melebar, melihat wajah pemuda itu sedikit sebal. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangannya saat Sasori mulai mengendarai sepeda miliknya. "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Hari Selasa, seusai sekolah. Seperti perjanjian kemarin, Naruto menemui Sasuke di pintu gerbang.

Ia mendesah, padahal di kelas tadi mereka bisa saja membahas tugas ini. Tapi tak sedikit pun pemuda bermata onix itu berniat melakukan percakapan.

Mata sapphire-nya menatap sosok Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah bersandar sambil mengenakan _earphone_ di telinganya.

"Ehm, Sa-sasuke," Naruto mencoba memanggil pemuda itu. Dan reaksinya sungguh cepat. Mata _onix_ itu terbuka.

"Kau telat sepuluh menit," ucapnya datar sambil kemudian menutup mata lagi.

"_Gomen_. Aku memang salah," Naruto membungkuk, dan berkata lagi, "Ta-tapi—"

"Hn, tak apa," ucap si _raven_ kemudian. "Apa kau punya _hand phone_?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab Naruto dengan kepala menggeleng. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti untuk apa pemuda ini bertanya tentang alat yang tak mungkin bisa dibelinya. Lagi pula tugas kelompok sejarah tak ada hubungannya dengan gadget bernama _hand phone_ tersebut.

Sasuke memasukan tangan ke saku celana sekolahnya. Kemudian ia menjulurkan sesuatu berwarna putih ke arah Naruto. "Ini ponsel."

"Aku tahu, ta-tapi untuk apa?" Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tidak paham. Naruto tahu itu ponsel, ia tidak bodoh.

"Untuk berhubungan, selama tugas kelompok ini berlangsung," ujar si _raven_.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa."

"Kau tak bisa menggunakan _Hand phone_?" alis si surai hitam mengernyit.

"Bukan. A-aku tak bisa memakai barang orang, apalagi benda semahal itu."

"Kalau begitu ponsel ini kuberikan padamu."

"Apa! Aku tidak mau. Aku—"

"Sudahlah," Sasuke memasukan ponsel itu ke saku Naruto. "Begini saja. Ponsel itu kupinjamkan. Suka atau tidak!"

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, mendengar pernyataan tegas si mata _onix_. Dan baru disadarinya kalau si _raven_ bernama Sasuke ini bisa bicara juga, bukan _silent boy_—tidak pendiam seperti yang diperkiraannya selama ini. Pemuda itu seperti pendebat sejati yang tak bisa dikalahkan.

"Jadi bagaimana soal tugas sejarah kita? Apakah hari ini kita akan mengerjakannya?" tanya Naruto sambil merasakan bahwa saku celananya sedikit terasa berat. Apa _hand phone_ mahal memiliki beban besar?

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ada keperluan," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik sesekali ke arah Naruto dan langit. Ia menatap pipi Naruto yang terlihat samar-samar bekas keunguannya lebih lama.

"Oh, begitu." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal. Sebenarnya ia setengah kecewa dan setengah lega. Sisi lain, dirinya penasaran ingin mengetahui lebih jauh sosok pemuda kalangan jet-set tersebut. Namun di sisi lainnya juga, ia masih kurang nyaman bercengkrama dengan sosok di depannya ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pulang saja," Naruto berbalik, hendak berjalan cepat. Tapi kemudian ia menghadap Sasuke lagi. "Ehm, tentang ponsel itu, sungguh kurasa tak perlu ku gu—" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, yang membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. "—eh, _anou_, maksudku tentu saja, harusnya aku bilang terimakasih, hehehe. Sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto merasa sangat janggal mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dikarenakan baru yang kedua kalinya mereka bercakap-cakap. Ia merasa berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenal statusnya, padahal kan mereka teman sekelas.

Ia berjalan cepat menjauhi sang pemuda _raven_, yang masih bersandar di situ, dan masih menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Seuntai kata terucap dari bibir si raven yang melengkung itu, "Naruto."

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**Special thanks:**

**Jamcomaria, Rin Miharu Uzu, Scythe no Shinigami, seirioranye48, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Daevict024, Misyel, hatakehanahungry, Guest, GerhardGeMi, MissFREAK, My Name Is Kuzumaki, Uchy-san, pepper d p, Louisia vi Duivel.**

**Pattesa Note: **Maaf klo ada kesalahan pada nama, nanti Pattesa perbaiki C: Truss, maaf juga baru sekarang update-nya. soalnya Pattesa banyak kesibukan#bungkuk2. Maaf juga klo kurang puas, apalagi chap 3 ini pendek banget T-T. Pokoke, gomen minna-san...)':

**Pattesa minta Review yaaa :D**

**C:**

**8D**

**(-;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance, friendship.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, typo-s, AU, OOC

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, SasoNaru

**Sapphire In The Sky**

**.**

**+ . +**

*** Chapter Four ***

**+ . +**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Naruto adalah sebuah ruangan segi empat sederhana, dengan sebuah babut biru menghiasi lantai kayunya. Ada sebuah lemari kecil yang diisi dengan beberapa medali dan piala penghargaan. Ada beberapa buku komik yang tertata rapi di samping beberapa buku pelajaran. Dan sebuah lagi lemari pakaian yang terisi beberapa baju dan seragam miliknya.

Sang pemilik kamar sepertinya tengah bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Bergelung dan bergerak-gerak kesana kemari di atas _futon—_kasur lipat—yang telah terhampar di lantai kayu tersebut. Jelas ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia di dalam selimut menutupi gerak-geriknya.

Selimut bergambar langit biru itu tersibak, ketika Naruto tak sengaja menendang sang selimut dengan kakinya. Memperlihatkan gayanya yang sedang menungging, dengan tangan memegang sesuatu. Mata shapphire-nya awas menatapi benda putih di tangannya.

"Aah, bagaimana cara menggunakannya sih?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Naruto berbalik lagi, menelentangkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik kesana-kemari, dan menemukan sebuah tombol— yang menurut si pirang digunakan untuk menyalakan ponsel tersebut.

Layar ponsel itu menyala, dan Naruto menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sebenarnya ini tak boleh. Ini salah. Ponsel mahal itu bukan miliknya. Tapi pinjaman yang dipaksa oleh si Uchiha. Dan kenapa ia harus senang sekali saat ini, ketika ia memakai benda pinjaman yang dipaksa?

Naruto mengetukkan jemarinya ke layar ponsel yang lebar itu. Dan terkejut ketika layarnya berubah. Ia mulai menggeleng-geleng takjub.

Takjub, betapa kampungan sekali dirinya.

Naruto menarik selimutnya lagi, memasukan seluruh badannya. Dengan setengah ego yang terkekang, ia mulai mengutak-atik ponsel yang diperkirakan si pirang: sangat mahal.

Naruto terkejut ketika ponsel itu bergetar karena sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: 0811xxx**

**Ini nomorku. Simpan dengan benar.**

Si surai pirang yakin sms itu pasti dari Sasuke. Dari gaya smsnya pun sudah kelihatan jelas.

Menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang bergaris seperti kumis kucing itu, Naruto berpikir. Apa ia mesti membalas sms pemuda yang kelihatan judes itu? Tapi kalau tidak dibalas sepertinya tidak sopan, pikirnya.

Jadi, dengan ogah-ogahan yang setengah-setengah Naruto membalas pesan singkat Sasuke.

Dengan jawaban:

**To: 0811xxx**

**Ya, sudah kusimpan.**

Padahal ia bohong.

Naruto menggerutu akan kebohongannya. Lagi pula ia mesti ngomong apa? Jujur bahwa dia 'Dobe' karena tidak tahu cara menyimpan nomor seseorang. Padahal kan, ia hanya belum menguasai gadget mahal itu. Ironis.

"Naruto," suara pamannya memanggil.

Terkesiap, Naruto langsung membenamkan ponsel putih itu ke belakang bantalnya. Dan dengan agak cepat memaksakan kepalanya menyembul dari dalam selimut.

"E-eh, Pa-paman," kata Naruto terbata-bata. Ia nyengir tidak jelas sambil menatap pamannya yang berada di ambang pintu. Paman Teuchi mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kelakuan aneh sang keponakan.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya sang paman. "Kenapa berselimut? Apa kau sakit?" Lelaki tua itu berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya... Hanya ingin berselimut... kurasa... kurasa aku mengantuk," jawab Naruto dengan alasan sekenanya.

"Oh," ucap sang paman. "Tapi kau harus makan dulu, bocah." Paman Teuchi menyentil kepala Naruto agak keras.

"Aduh," Naruto mengaduh. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang jadi korban kenakalan sang paman. "Sakit, Paman! Nanti kepalaku bisa—"

"Berhenti mengatakan kepalamu seperti kerupuk!" sang paman berujar kesal. "Dan cepatlah makan."

"Iya, iya." Naruto kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan dengan lambat-lambat.

.

.

.

Rabu pagi yang mendung, dengan Naruto yang berlari ke sekolahnya.

Hari ini sungguh sepi, paling-paling hanya segelintir guru dan murid yang sudah berkeliaran di sekolah megah tersebut di jam sepagi ini.

Memasuki gedung sekolah, Naruto memperlambat jalannya. Ia berjalan melewati koridor lantai dasar, terus berjalan hingga ke ujung—di mana ada tangga untuk ke lantai atas.

Namun, ia dikejutkan oleh cekalan tangan saat ingin naik ke undakan tangga pertama. Naruto terdorong ke belakang cukup keras. Seragamnya dicengkram kasar oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Ketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan dua pemuda berseragam serampangan tersenyum congkak kepadanya.

"Apa lagi mau kalian kali ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara menahan emosi.

"Biasa. Bos kami ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sambil mencengkram erat lengan sang pemuda berambut kuning dan menyeretnya paksa pergi dari situ.

.

.

Gedung Olahraga Sekolah Konoha adalah gedung berfasilitas lengkap berstandar internasional. Di mana gedung itu terbagi tiga lantai yang keseluruhan ruangannya berpendingin.

Naruto tahu seharusnya gedung ini terkunci, karena belum waktunya jam sekolah dimulai. Dan yang memiliki kunci gedung olahraga hanya beberapa orang. Naruto juga tahu tidak sembarang orang yang memiliki kunci duplikatnya. Kecuali satu orang. Dan ia mestinya tahu sejak awal siapa orang itu.

Satu orang yang memiliki kunci duplikat gedung olah raga, dan mau susah payah datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi begini.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, kedua pemuda itu membawanya menyusuri lantai dasar, terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan: **Basket Room**. Mempertemukannya dengan sang Bos.

Di depannya sana berdiri sesosok berambut merah panjang. Baju seragamnya serampangan dengan dua kancing yang terbuka, roknya sangat pendek dengan kaus kaki di atas lutut, serta dasi kupu-kupunya yang berantakan terkulai di lehernya.

Ada beberapa anak buahnya yang lain berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"_Hello_, Kuning," sapa Karin sambil tersenyum ramah (pura-pura). Ia bersandar malas pada tiang ring basket sambil memain-mainkan bola di tangannya. Menatap penuh rencana licik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa maumu, Karin?" tanya Naruto.

Padahal Naruto tahu apa yang diinginkan si gadis: berbuat yang tidak baik padanya.

Karin menatap kedua anak buahnya—yang telah membawa paksa Naruto. Seolah paham, mereka kemudian melepas cengkraman tangannya dari si surai pirang.

"Hmmm. Apa ya maunya si Karin?" Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan dua langkah ke arah Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam ke _sapphire_ si pirang.

Rasanya cepat sekali saat bola itu terlempar kencang ke arahnya. Dan si surai merah panjang sangat yakin bola itu tepat mengenai sang Namikaze.

Tepat menghantam ke tubuh _tan_ tersebut.

Namun, lengkungan di wajahnya sirna saat dua iris matanya melihat fakta yang tertera di depannya. Lemparan kencang Karin—sang anak kepala sekolah—dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto Namikaze. Tak ada satu ekspresi pun terlihat di wajah si pipi bergaris itu. Ia melemparkan bola itu jauh ke belakang dan meluncur masuk ke dalam lubang ring basket.

Kendati demikian, itu cukup membuat si gadis berambut merah murka. Ia emosi. Kelicikannya dipermainkan oleh korbannya.

"Ahh," desah si gadis berpura-pura terkesan. "Hebat sekali Namikaze muda kita ini."

Karin mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Wajah ayu sang gadis terpecah antara raut benci dan Kedengkiannya. Ia menatap sangar sang pemuda.

Naruto heran. Apa alasan anak kepala sekolah di depannya ini hingga gadis itu begitu benci padanya?

"Aku lupa kalau kau murid cerdas—" Karin menatap Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan mencemooh. "dan juga jago olah raga."

Karin melontarkan tinjunya ke arah wajah si pirang. Naruto yang menyadarinya ingin mundur namun terlambat, tinju itu datang lebih cepat, terpaksa ia menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto terhempas ke belakang beberapa langkah, namun tidak terbanting jatuh seperti yang diinginkan Karin. Gadis itu menggemeletukan giginya kesal. Sepertinya kali ini si kuning bisa bertahan.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah..." Karin berkata sambil mulai berjalan lagi. "Kau enyah dari sekolah ini!"

Kini Naruto sudah menurunkan tangannya kembali. Ia memandang Karin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, Karin?"

Karin tidak menjawab dengan suaranya, ia justru menggunakan kakinya. Mencoba menorehkan tendangan ke wajah Naruto.

Reflek, Naruto lagi-lagi menahannya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Namun kali ini Karin mesti berbangga diri, karena akhirnya Naruto tumbang. Ia terpelanting ke belakang dengan debuman keras sekali. Mata berbulu lentik sang gadis menatap puas, ketika melihat salah satu tangan si pirang— yang menahan tendangannya— itu terluka. Tidak menyesal hari ini ia menggunakan sepatu_ boots_ ke sekolah.

Anak buah Karin terkikik jalang melihat kesusahan Naruto.

Naruto yang hendak berdiri tercekat saat Karin mulai menyerangnya kembali. Kaki berbalut sepatu boots itu hampir mengenai dada Naruto—ingin menginjaknya—andai saja sebuah suara berat tidak menginterupsi kegiatan tercela si gadis.

"Berhenti." suara itu pelan, namun begitu dingin, menuntut dan berbahaya.

Serangan Karin terhenti di udara. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu masuk ruang basket dengan nyalang. Dan pandangan nyalangnya berubah menjadi raut terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana.

Sesosok jangkung berseragam rapi. Surai hitamnya mencuat tajam ke atas. Sama tajamnya dengan pandangannya ke arah si gadis berambut merah.

Tendangan si Karin batal. Ia kembali berdiri tegak sambil melirik penuh minat pada pemuda yang masuk dalam acara kecil-kecilan mereka.

"Wow," denting suara si gadis berubah warna. "Sasuke-kun rupanya." Ia berkacak pinggang dengan gaya malas-malas. Menunggu sang pemuda melakukan reaksi.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki penyakit sakit jiwa, anak kepala sekolah," desis Sasuke lembut namun menyakitkan di telinga Karin. Anak buah Karin yang merasa tersinggung langsung berlari menerjang Sasuke. Mencoba menghajar sang Uchiha untuk membalas harga diri sang Bos yang telah dihina.

Rasanya hanya sekejap saja, ketika kedelapan pemuda itu terkapar di lantai dingin tersebut. Pingsan karena ulu hatinya ditinju begitu keras.

"Cih! Kau mau jadi seorang pahlawan rupanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghentikan kemiringan kepalamu," ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan perlahan.

Naruto sedari tadi hanya bisa diam termangu menonton aksi _live action_ di depannya. Ia terduduk dengan tangan sebagai penyangga badan. Dan itu harus membuatnya meringis karena tangan yang menyangganya terluka.

Sasuke melirik kondisi Naruto lamat-lamat sebelum kemudian beranjak makin mendekat ke arah Karin.

Melihat hal itu Karin malah tersenyum, ia membusu-ngkan badannya kelewat congkak. Seolah bersiap melawan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke hampir lima langkah mendekat ke arah Karin, si gadis sudah melemparkan tendangannya dengan keras-keras. Sasuke menahannya dengan satu tangannya. Dengan kalem memelintirnya sedikit keras namun sangat yakin tak akan membuat si surai merah panjang terkilir.

Mengaduh, Karin terjatuh ke bawah dengan pantat lebih dulu. Bunyi berdebum sekali lagi terdengar.

"Aku tidak suka berkelahi dengan anak perempuan. Meskipun sistem syaraf-nya bermasalah," cemooh si _raven_. "Kecuali kalau kau memaksa, Karin."

"Kau!" Karin menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang bergetar. Raut wajahnya yang ayu tercabik antara amarah dan menahan malu. Helai-helai panjang merahnya teracak-acak tidak rapi lagi karena ia terjatuh barusan. "Akan kuadukan pada ayahku!" bentaknya kasar. Ia berdiri dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Lakukan saja semaumu," balas Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Tapi kuminta satu hal—" Karin menyadari raut wajah Sasuke menjadi kelam saat berkata, "Berhenti mengganggu Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan sang teman sekelas. Untuk apa pemuda itu berbuat sejauh ini—Bersusah-susah membantunya.

Tak sudi digertak sang Uchiha, Karin berpura-pura memasang wajah manis—setengah retak— sambil menyodorkan pertanyaan kesukaannya, "Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Si _raven_ mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Karin, dan gadis itu bersumpah ia merasa seakan udara di sekitarnya memekat dan menipis secara tiba-tiba. "Aku bisa meyakinkanmu, Karin. Dalam lima menit ke depan, sekolah ini akan berganti kepemilikan."

Kata-kata itu kelewat Kalem. Namun Karin tahu dibalik kekaleman seorang Uchiha Sasuke, berselimut ancaman yang tak main-main. Lihat saja wajah tampannya yang berubah mengelam saat ia mendesis, "Mungkin memiliki pekerjaan baru sebagai gelandangan di kota Konoha cukup memenuhi standar keluargamu, Nona."

Karin beringsut mundur, menjauhkan wajahnya dari aura kelam bermuatan negatif sang penerus Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau—kau menang kali ini, Uchiha!" Karin berujar melengking. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan basket dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sesekali langkahnya terantuk oleh badan-badan anak buahnya yang pingsan di lantai.

Karin telah pergi dengan tampang acak-acakannya; Naruto masih termangu dengan luka di lengannya; dan Sasuke yang menawan masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Err—" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal. Ruangan itu menjadi sepi, setelah pertarungan sengit Sasuke vs Karin barusan. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang masih dalam kondisi sadar.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, awalnya Naruto mengira ia ingin membantunya berdiri. Tapi ternyata ia malah memasukan tangan pucatnya itu ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu, sekejap kemudian sebuah benda—yang diketahui Naruto bernama ponsel—berwarna hitam sudah berada dalam genggaman si _raven_.

Ia menekan-nekan tombolnya, dan bunyi tut-tut bergema di ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya si _raven_ sedang menghubungi seseorang, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke kemudian bertanya pada Naruto—yang binar birunya masih mengingatkan si _raven_ pada pantai Kahanamoku Waikiki, Oahu, Hawaaii—yang masih termangu itu, "Mana ponsel yang kupinjamkan padamu?"

Mengira Sasuke ingin meminta kembali ponselnya Naruto kemudian berkata, "Err... Kalau kau mau mengambilnya kembali—"

"Aku tidak memintamu mengembalikan ponsel pinjamanku. Aku bertanya di mana ponsel itu? Kenapa tidak aktif?" Sasuke meluncurkan pertanyaan beruntun. Membuat Naruto kewalahan menjawabnya.

"Itu—Err... Kutingga—"

"Kau tinggalkan di rumah?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Ia berdecak kesal pada pemuda yang terduduk di lantai itu. "Ponsel itu kupinjamkan bukan untuk kau tinggalkan di rumah. Tapi untuk kau pakai."

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah," potong Sasuke lagi. Naruto sewot, pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah beberapa kali main potong kata-katanya. Bisakah ia berkata sampai habis tanpa perlu dipotong?

Setelah berada dalam rentang sunyi yang tak nyaman, dengan tiba-tiba si raven kemudian menarik bangkit si pirang. Membuat pemuda yang terpaksa bangkit itu mengeluh bisu—karena tangan yang ditarik Sasuke adalah tangan yang terluka.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke saat menyadari kekeliruannya. Ia berpura-pura menatap ke arah lain saat berkata begitu.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar suara ber-bass itu mengucapkan maaf. Naruto mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang tumpang-tindih dengan menyengir tak jelas. "Hehe, tak masalah kok."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, seolah tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si pirang. Sama seperti halnya Naruto yang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo ikut aku." kemudian setelah merasa sang Namikaze bisa diajak kompromi. Ia menarik kembali tangan Naruto—yang tidak terluka. Pelan-pelan menyeretnya pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya sering 'ditarik-tarik dan diseret-seret' seenaknya.

.

.

.

Kriieett.

Bunyi halus pintu berbahan kayu jati ruang UKS ketika terbuka. Senyap menyambut keduanya—Pemuda yang menyeret pemuda lain yang terseret.

Hanya suara langkah sepatu yang terdengar di ruangan yang keseluruhan warnanya bercat putih itu. Naruto kembali disuguhkan pemandangan lukisan dari jaman Edo, saat ia dipaksa duduk oleh si surai hitam di sofa elegan ruang UKS itu.

"Shizune-san," panggil Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita bersurai pendek keluar dari ujung ruangan. Ia menatap terkejut melihat dua orang pemuda di ruangan UKS sepagi ini.

"Sa—Sasuke, a-ada apa?" tanya Shizune agak tergagap. Lalu saat sang pengurus UKS tersebut menatap ke arah Naruto barulah ia mahfum. "Oh, Naruto."

"Tolong ambilkan kotak P3K," pinta Sasuke dengan sopan.

Shizune mengangguk. Bergegas ia mengambil sebuah kotak di sebuah laci tinggi di seberang ruangan. Dan cepat-cepat menyodorkannya ke jemari panjang Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Shizune-san." Sasuke memulai mengobati Naruto, mengeluarkan peralatan P3K dari kotaknya dan membersihkan luka-luka si pirang perlahan-lahan.

Paham bahwa sang Uchiha tidak ingin diganggu Shizune pun kemudian kembali ke ruangannya di ujung sana.

Pintu UKS terbuka lagi. Disambut dengan sesosok pemuda bermata coklat yang kelihatan mengantuk menyembul di ambang pintu.

Sasuke tak sedikit pun berminat untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang baru datang—dan terus menekuni kegiatannya mengobati si pirang. Tapi Naruto tidak, ketika mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di tengah pintu, mulutnya tak bisa tidak bereaksi untuk berucap, "Sasori."

Dengan tas ransel hitam tersampir di bahu, pemuda jangkung bersurai merah itu menghampiri keduanya. Kemudian dengan entengnya duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Sasori melirik penuh minat pada lengan Naruto. "Tanganmu kenapa, Naruto?"

"Ini terja—"

"Habis dipukuli," potong Sasuke. Naruto mendelik sebal ke arah Sasuke.

"Dipukuli?" ulang Sasori. Mata coklatnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan minta penjelasan.

"Bukan, kok. Ini hanya—"

"Berhenti berbohong," ujar Sasuke, kembali memotong kata-kata Naruto.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sadar ekspresinya salah, Naruto cepat-cepat mengubahnya ke raut wajah sebal—Yang terlihat sekali sangat gagal di mata keduanya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke wajah tan itu, dan mau tak mau terkekeh rahasia.

Acuh, Sasori bertanya lagi pada Naruto, "Siapa yang melakukannya, Naruto?"

"Err, hanya ulah beberapa murid berandalan sekolah, kok. Hehe..." Sasori tahu si pirang berbohong. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang tahu bahwa ia tak pandai berbohong. Tapi memaksa Naruto mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ditutupinya sangatlah susah.

"Aww," Naruto tak sengaja meringis saat Sasuke menekan kapas agak keras ke lukanya—sepertinya ia kesal mendengar dendang kebohongan si surai pirang hingga tak sengaja menyalurkan emosinya ke luka Naruto.

"Kau menyakitinya," Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam. Menatap lamat-lamat pemuda yang masih setia membersihkan luka Naruto dengan cairan antiseptik. "Sini, biar aku yang mengobati Naruto."

Sasori menjulurkan jemarinya, mencoba mengambil kotak P3K di atas meja. Namun tangan pucat milik si raven tak membiarkannya. Mata onix itu menatap tak suka pada Sasori yang kelihatan sok—ingin mengambil alih tugas 'Palang merah dadakan' miliknya.

Tak ada kata. Tapi Sasori paham Sasuke tak suka kelakuannya. Keberadaannya di sini; dan posisinya serta kedekatannya dengan si mata berpendar biru itu.

Tapi Sasori tak perduli. Ia cuek. Pemuda berhelai merah itu acuh.

Naruto merasa canggung dengan kondisi keduanya— sama-sama saling tidak menyukai. Naruto tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan. Tapi tak tahu mesti berucap apa.

"Ti—Tidak kok, Sasori. Aku meringis tadi karena terkejut." Naruto beralasan sambil terkekeh. Ia melirik keduanya yang balas menatapnya dengan agak sebal—Karena mengganggu aura kemarahan yang terpancar keluar.

"Sudah selesai," kata Sasuke. Ia merapikan kembali kotak P3K, dan membuang kapas-kapas bekas darah ke tempat sampah di samping sofa.

"E—Ehh," Naruto tak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah selesai mengobatinya. "_Arigatou_."

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang jangkung.

Si raven berjalan perlahan-lahan dan berhenti di pintu ganda ruang UKS. Leher jenjangnya menoleh sebentar ke arah si pirang—tanpa peduli pada Sasori, seolah pemuda bermata coklat itu tak ada di sana— sambil berkata, "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, Naruto. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." dan kemudian pergi situ.

Naruto ingin membantah, ia ingin protes. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbincang sebentar dengan si mata coklat yang terkesan mengantuk itu. Naruto begitu suka profilnya, keramahannya dan gaya bercandanya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang dingin, tegas dan tukang paksa namun selalu membuat hatinya berirama dengan dendang aneh yang ia tak tahu apa itu.

Naruto skeptis, Sasuke—teman sekelasnya— itu menawan namun mengerikan. Pesona memikat, yang jika terperosok bisa mengikatnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar. Suara lembut Sasori melepaskan lamunannya, "Naruto, apa yang dikatakan temanmu tadi benar. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, kembalilah ke kelas." Sasori mengambil kotak P3K yang sudah di rapikan Sasuke, dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya ingin mengantar sesuatu pada Shizune."

Naruto mengangguk setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sasori. "Kapan-kapan kau harus mau berbincang denganku, Sasori."

Sasori mendekati Naruto yang telah beringsut bangkit dari sofa. "Tentu, kapan-kapan kita akan bergosip sampai subuh. Bagaimana?" canda Sasori.

"Ckk, humormu payah, tukang koran," cibir Naruto sambil berlari ke arah pintu, takut kalau-kalau Sasori memarahinya.

"Tunggu," ujar Sasori. "Ada yang tertinggal..."

"Apa?"

"Ini." Sasori dengan perlahan mendekati si surai pirang. Wajahnya yang serius membuat Naruto jadi gugup.

Dengan pelan Sasori menyentil hidung Naruto lembut, lalu beralih mengacak helai matahari itu hingga acak-acakan.

"Sasori," pekik Naruto. "Awas nanti." Naruto pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Ia meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Sasori. Dan kemudian hilang, berbelok ke arah samping.

Hingga tinggallah si surai merah dengan ditemani bunyi tak-tik-tok jam antik yang setia berdetak di sana. Entah kenapa, Sasori merasa adegan di UKS ini seperti sebuah _scene_ lama yang diulang kembali.

Namun dengan tambahan seorang tokoh baru—seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ bemata _onix_—dan beberapa tambalan di sana-sini.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**My Name Is Kuzumaki, Cielk-Kky30, SeiDei-chan UzumakyUchiha, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Daevict024, Kutoka Metuko, Dead4Sure, Rin Miharu-Uzu, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Misyel, Sora Asagi, Jamco Maria, Uchy-san. **

Pattesa Note: 'Allow, Pattesa dateng lagi#lambai-lambai# XDD

Gimana udah dipanjangin Pattesa kan? Maaf klo alurnya lamban banget, tapi di sini udah nyempilin inti trouble-nya lho #gak nanyaaa!#

Makasih udah review _and_ _Favorite_-in fik gaje ini(h). Pattesa terharu...:')...

Please review yaa, para reader, senpai-senpai dan yang baca-baca. Peyuk cium _for you all _ :D...


End file.
